The present invention relates to a device for discouraging small domestic or wild animals from frequenting areas where they may become a nuisance.
More particularly, the present invention is directed towards the problem, both in the city and in the country, of animals being a nuisance, e.g. in overturning garbage cans, or walking on automobiles leaving footprints and scratches over the automobile surface.
When garbage cans and automobiles are stored or parked in areas frequented by wild or domestic animals it is very difficult to keep animals out of garbage cans or off of automobiles. Chemical repellents are available to discourage animals from garbage cans and the like. Some of these chemical deterrents are intended as dog or cat repellents and are provided in an aerosol can or spray bottle.
Prior art devices are also known for killing rodents and insects, and electric fences for stunning or training animals to stay within certain bounds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which will be effective to keep animals off of the hoods of cars, out of garbage cans, off of furniture and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device which will not injure the animal, but which will discourage the animal from trespassing in a certain area.